Harry Potter : The Lonely Prodigy
by Emerald Lylythia
Summary: Harry is a prodigy. He goes to Hogwarts. Sorry, I'm not good at summaries. Rated K for now but may change later. Sorry if there is any mistakes in spelling or anything. DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER Story Rewritten !
1. Prologue

**AN: Ok guys. This is a rewritten version. I realized that Harry being a professor was too much, so I'm changing that. I hope you don't mind and if you don, well, I'm sorry for that. The plot basically is till the same. Harry is still a genius and he will go to Hogwarts. Hoping that you will enjoy this.**

**Harry Potter : The Lonely Prodigy**

_**Prologue**_

"Lily ! Take Harry and run ! It's Him !", yelled a masculine voice as the door banged.

Sounds of steps being climbed were heard in the house. At the same moment, the sound of a body falling was heard. Suddenly, a red-haired woman with frantic emerald green eyes came into his line of sight. _She's so beautiful... _The woman was probably Lily, and the previous voice which had disappeared was her husband's. _He's dead..._ The woman approached the crib, closing the door as tears fell off her eyes.

"Harry... Don't worry my dear baby... Everything will be fine...", said the beautiful woman.

He knew that it wouldn't be the case. He so wanted to help her. Save her. She was his mother. His one and only mother. He loved her so much... He loved his father too. But it just wasn't the same as his mother. Unable to do anything else, he watched as the man, who had red eyes, killed his mother with those two fatal words. Words which were forever graved in his memory. He hated him. He didn't know his name, or anything else save his face but that didn't stop him from hating him. He had killed his mother and that was unforgivable.

He woke up in cold sweat, tears rolling from his eyes. He wiped his tears and put on his glasses. Today was going to be a long day. Convincing his uncle to let him go to Layla Academy was going to be difficult. It was such a prestigious, world-wide known academy. Ten children per class. Chosen at the age of five after a test taken at school in the middle of the first year. A test that was the same for the whole world, taken at approximatively the same time. Ten. Ten throughout the whole world. He knew that he shouldn't get his hopes up. His uncle could easily say 'no'; his aunt would only accept her husband's answer and besides, she wasn't there. She and her son went to his uncle's sister's house. What for ? He didn't know and didn't care. At the same time, he also had what he considered the perfect argument. Yes. Maybe... Maybe, just for this time, he would let himself hope. Hope that he two members of the Layla Academy who were coming today would be able to convince his uncle.

Just as he finished getting ready, the doorbell rang. Calming himself, he went and opened the door. Two men, dressed in black, were standing in front of him.

"Come in", he said in a polite voice, which told the two men that he was the one they had come for. No other child would be this polite at this age and only call their parents.

"Thank you", said the one on the right side as he entered, followed by his colleague.

As they entered the house, they immediately noticed the family photos, displayed on a table. On every photo, they were a big man with a mustache, a woman who looked like a horse and a big fat boy. But on none of them was the little emerald-eyed boy there. This didn't please them. At all.

"Mr Stephen and Mr Walker, wasn't it ?", asked Vernon, coming to meet them, a tight smile on his face.

"Indeed Mr Dursley", said Mr Stephen, shaking the extended hand.

"We'll sit in the living room if you don't mind."

"No, no. It's perfectly fine."

They followed the man into the living room and sat on the sofa while the young boy was told to go and make tea, which he did without question.

While the child was making tea, the discussion between the three men started.

"We'll go straight to the point Mr Dursley", said Mr Walker. "Mr Potter is your nephew, isn't he ?"

"He is", was Vernon's short answer.

"We are from the Layla Academy. Every year, ten children are selected throughout the world to enter our school. The exam is done world-wide at the age of five. The ten best children are the ones to enter our school", explained Mr Walker.

"And, what has it to do with my nephew ?", asked Vernon who didn't understand.

"Your nephew, Mr Potter came with the best score."

"How much ?", gasped Vernon who realized what this meant.

"An almost perfect score of 99,9/100", answered Mr Stephen.

It was then that the child came back with a tray which had three cups of tea. It had a nice smell that was noticed by Mr Stephen and Mr Walker. Both of them thanked the kid as they took a cup. The child kept the tray and stood beside his uncle.

"Mr Dursley, would you allow you nephew to come to our academy ? He'll get a scholarship so don't worry about the money."

"I... Will he stay there ?', asked Vernon, thinking about the opportunity of getting rid of him that it was. _He won't be able to disturb our peaceful and normal life if he goes with them._

"He'll only come back for the summer holidays", came the answer from Mr Stephen.

"He'll go", was Vernon's immediate answer.

Excitement. That was the only feeling that the child could feel. His uncle had accepted ! This was going to be great.

"Go and gather your belongings Mr Potter. We'll go now."

"Yes sir."

And the child went to gather the few thing that he owned an put them in his school backpack. A few minutes later, the three of them had left Privet Drive.


	2. Hogwarts' Letter

_**Chapter I: Book 1; Hogwarts' letter**_

Harry was in his room, trying to concentrate on his homework but he just couldn't. His mind kept going back to what Miss Sophie had said. He would receive his Hogwarts' letter a week before his eleventh birthday. It had been so complicated. He had had to explain the Headmistress that he would have to attend his alma mater. It hadn't pleased her.. He was, after all, their best student. But she had accepted when he said that he would continue his studies via mails. Fortunately, Miss Sophie had been able to obtain him a laptop which would work in the wizarding world. And what was even better was the fact that, not only did it use magic to fill the battery, but it also used magic to have access to internet which would enable him to stay in contact with his school's students and his teachers. Especially Miss Sophie. She had been the one to help him when he had had accidental magic bouts and she had covered him when necessary. She had also helped him train his magic and now he could use magic wandlessly but he only did it when he was alone in his room or with Miss Sophie. He truly loved her. She was the sister he had never had. He had been so happy when she told him that he too was the brother she had never had. She had two little sisters but no brothers. While he was lost in his thought, an owl came in through the opened window, carrying a letter. His Hogwarts' acceptance letter. He took it from the owl and read it:

" _Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted in Hogwarts, School of Wizarding and Withcrafty. Please find the school list enclosed with this letter. We also ask you to inform us of your reply before August 15__th__. School starts on September 1__st__._

_Thank you_

_Deputy Headmistress McGonagall"_

Smiling, he took his pen and replied positively, as he had managed to convince his relatives that it wouldn't changed from when he was at Layla Academy. It had taken a long discussion but they had agreed. As he replied, he also asked for a professor who could take him to buy his school things. Miss Sophie was spending time with her family in France and was unable to take him. Attaching the letter to the owl's leg, he let it go before going back to his chemistry essay. It was so boring …

Hogwarts, Headmaster's office

"So, Albus, who are we going to send ? I can't go as I already have to take some muggleborns. Same with Filius and Pomona," said a strict looking professor.

"Severus, would you mind ?", asked the Headmaster, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Do I have a choice ?"

"Well, I want you to go but if you don't...", trailed Albus.

"I'll go", sighed Severus, who thought of the Headmaster as his father.

"Thank you Severus", Albus smiled.

Privet Drive

Severus sighed inwardly. He didn't want to do this – taking Harry to Diagon Alley – but he would do it. He had said he would it to Albus after all. He walked to N°4 Privet Drive. He rang the doorbell. It didn't take long for the door to be opened. What he saw was a big man with a moustache.

"Who are you and what do you want ?", asked Vernon rudely.

"My name is Severus Snape, professor at Hogwarts. I am here to take Mr Potter to buy his school things."

"Deal with him yourself. He's upstairs", muttered Vernon moving out of the way.

Sneering, Severus went in and upstairs. There were three doors. On one was written 'Dudley', another one had 'Marge' and the last one had nothing written. He knocked on the last one to be polite and waited for an answer.

"Enter !", came a voice.

Severus did as the voice said and opened the door. What he saw shocked him. He hadn't expected that. The room had a desk under the window, a bed opposite the window with a wardrobe next to it. The rest of the space was filled with shelves which held books. The was also a space for chemistry experiments in a corner. Actually, shocked was an understatement. He had expected the room to be filled with toys and like but this wasn't the room of a spoiled child. No. This was the room of someone who didn't care about toys but preferred books. It was then that Harry turned to see who had entered.

"Hello. I suppose you are a Hogwarts professor ?", asked Harry.

"Indeed. I am Severus Snape."

"Severus Snape ?", whispered Harry as a memory came back to him. _The one who was bullied by my father and godfather ? Mum's best friend till her fifth year ?_

"Is there something wrong ?", frowned Severus, not understanding the teen's behavior.

"In the name of my father and godfather, I, Harry James Potter, present you my apologies", said Harry bowing.

This shocked Severus to the core. Never in a million years he had expected that ! A Potter ? Bowing to him and apologizing ? Unbelievable. It was so unbelievable that he could only stand there, until Harry brought him out of his thoughts.

"Did I do anything wrong ?", wondered Harry.

"Do you even know why you are apologizing ?", asked Severus after composing himself.

"Yes. My father and godfather used to tell me stories about how much they had enjoyed their time at Hogwarts, bullying a certain Severus Snape whom they called, and I am sorry, 'Snivellus'. On the other hand, my mother used to tell me about the time she had spent with the one she considered as her brother and was her best friend until their fifth year. Severus Snape", explained Harry.

Severus didn't understand. But at the same time, he just couldn't bring himself to question the boy who was looking at him with his emerald eyes. It was then that he noticed that he wasn't wearing glasses. He also realized that Harry wasn't his father. Not at all. Inwardly, he smiled and thanked Albus for sending him. Otherwise, he wouldn't have realized it.

"Apology accepted. Now, what do you know about our world ?", asked Severus.

"Everything. I just do not know where the entrance is and where to go to obtain my school things", answered Harry.

"Well then, let's go. To Diagon Alley."


	3. Diagon Alley

**Chapter II: Diagon Alley**

Harry took his hat and followed Severus out, closing his room door with the key so that the Dursley wouldn't be able to get in. Severus led him in a dark alley and apparated them to a pub. It read _The Leaky Cauldron. _They entered and crossed the room. Many people looked at them, stopping their chatting. Fortunately, none of them said anything nor recognize Harry as his hat was hiding the famous lightening scar. Severus took Harry behind the pub and stopped in front of the wall. He put his wand on it and it opened. Harry saw people waling in and out of the shops. One thing that stood out was the huge building in front of him.

"I see that Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank has caught your eyes", stated Severus.

"Indeed. It is most beautiful", said Harry.

"It is run by Goblins. Do remember to never insult them. Be neutral and it will be enough. Understood ?", asked Severus.

"Yes Professor."

"Here is your trust vault key. It is most precious so do not lose it", said Severus giving him a small gold key.

"What will I need it for ?", asked Harry. Miss Sophie hadn't talked about a key though she had said that the Potter family was a rich one. One of the richest actually.

"To get money from Gringotts", answered Severus shortly.

"Thank you."

Severus wasn't anywhere close to understanding his worse school enemy's son. He could only assume that thanks to some miracle the teen actually took more after his mother than father. Even so, he didn't believe it would last long. Yes. As soon as he arrived at Hogwarts and realized how famous he is, the fame will go to his head and he'll become as arrogant as James Potter.

In Severus's mind, that was what would happen but he didn't know how wrong he was. He would learn it later.

Harry read the gold board with the warning as they entered.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
'__**Of what awaits the sin of greed  
'**__For those who take, but do not earn,  
'__**Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
'**__So if you seek beneath our floors  
'__**A treasure that was never yours,  
'**__Thief, you have been warned, beware  
'__**Of finding more than treasure there.**_

"Nice rhymes and appropriate", noted Harry in his mind along with the language that the Goblins were talking. He made a note to himself to learn it, once he would be finished with learning all the basics to know before entering the Wizarding World. Harry sighed. _It won't take me long considering my cursed mind._ He stopped in front of a high desk behind which an old Goblin was seated.

"Good day Sir Goblin. I would like to make a withdraw", said Harry politely, surprising all the Goblins and Severus. No one was polite to the Goblins. Most of them were just neutral.

"Your name, please ?", asked the Goblin, returning the politeness.

"Harry Potter. Here is my key", answered Harry giving the key Severus had given him earlier with a polite smile.

"Thank you. Gryphook will take you to your trust vault", replied the Goblin giving back the key to Harry who accepted it with a nod.

"Please follow me", said Gryphook.

Gryphook led them where the cart was and directed it. Soon, after many loops through which both Harry and Severus had kept a blank face, they arrived in front of a vault. The Goblin opened what could be called with the key Harry had given him. What was inside shocked Harry. The vault was filled with gold coins, silver coins and bronze ones. Miss Sophie had told him that the Potter family was very rich but he had never expected that !

"May I know what the changing rate is ? And what about the value of this ?", asked Harry in a soft voice which continued to surprise Severus and Gryphook.

"Currently, G.1 equals £ 33,95. There is G. 100,000 , S. 100,000 and K. 100,000," answered Gryphook.

"I see... Is there a way to link my Gringotts' account with my muggle one ?," asked Harry tilting his head to the side.

"Which bank is it ?", enquired Gryphook, surprised by the fact that Harry actually had a muggle account. The same could be said for Severus.

"Lloyd's Bank", shortly answered Harry, taking a handful of the Galleons in front of him. He didn't need any explanation about this since Miss Sophie had already told him about this.

"That won't be possible sir. Is that going to be a problem ?", wondered Gryphook.

"Not at all. Actually, I think it will be for the best. And please, call me 'Harry'", smiled Harry.

"As you wish, Harry."

"If you are done, we'll get going", said Severus.

"Last question, if you don't mind."

Gryphook nodded to accept the question.

"Is there any book that teaches Goblin's language ?"

Gryphook stood there, shocked. Severus wasn't any better.

"When will this kid stop surprising him ?", thought Severus.

"Why in by Goblin's gold would he want something like that ?", thought Gryphook who quickly collected himself and answered the question. "We, Goblins, have books like that but human libraries don't or only a few do."

It was then that Severus snapped out of his shocked state and looked at the teen curiously.

"Are they written in our, I mean human, language ?"

"Some of them, yes", replied Gryphook, not understanding this peculiar human.

"I would like to purchase one. Just deduce the price from my vault. Would that be acceptable ?"

"It will be done Harry."

"Thank you."

As they were finished with their Gringotts' business, Severus and Harry left the bank. Their first stop was 'Madam Malkin, robes for all occasion'. There, Harry bought school uniform in black. Next was the apothecary. It didn't take long since Harry already knew how to make the difference between a good ingredient and a bad one. Then, they went to buy cauldrons. It was followed by 'Flourish & Boots'. They spent quite a lot of time there as Harry bought school books but also books on Alchemy, Wandless Magic theory, Rituals and many other subjects. Some that went more deeply on the school subjects were bought too. Severus couldn't say that this surprised him. He had, after all, seen the boy's room. The next stop was 'Magical Menagerie' where Harry bought a beautiful snowy owl that he decided to name later. Their last stop before parting was Ollivander's. They entered the shop and the bell rang as they opened the door.

"Hello Mr Snape, Mr Potter... I trust your wand is working well Professor ?", said Ollivander, surprised to see that Harry hadn't been surprised by his sudden appearance. In Severus' case, it was to be expected.

"Indeed."

"Mr Potter... I remember selling your parents' wand as if it was yesterday... I must say I am sorry for I am the one who sold the wand which caused this...", said Ollivander touching Harry's scar.

"It was Voldemort's fault. Not yours. A wand, in the end, is a mere weapon. It cannot be held responsible for its master's mistakes", said !harry wisely.

"You are right Mr Potter. Well, let's find a wand for you. You use your right arm, don't you ?"

As soon as Harry nodded, Ollivander started bouncing, taking measurements before going to the shelves, taking a wand from its box and putting it in front of the young man who didn't move.

"Well, what are you waiting for ? Take it and make a swish !"

Harry was brought out of his thoughts. Seeing Ollivander bounce like that had reminded him of his father and godfather's action to make him laugh when he was a baby. Putting those thoughts at the back of his mind, Harry took the wand and did as asked. The window's glass broke. Ollivander immediately snatched it back. The scenario repeated itself with different kind of accidents each time.

"I wonder..."

Ollivander went to the back of the shop and came back with a wand in hand.

"Try this one. Holly, 27,5 cm, phoenix feather core, supple."

Harry took the wand and felt magic run through his body before it stopped.

"Curious, very curious..."

"What is ?", snapped Severus coming out of his silence.

"I remember every wand I sold. It is curious that this wand chose Mr Potter when its sister is the one which made this scar. You are destined to do great things Mr Potter. After all, You-Know-Who did great things. Terrible yes, but great nonetheless."

Harry nodded. He also asked for a wand holster and after paying, they left the shop. Severus took Harry back to Privet Drive and left after giving him his ticket and telling him how to get to the platform.

**AN: Sorry I'm late but chapter II is finally here ! Reminder: G = Galleons; S = Sickles and K = Knuts. Also, the warning in front of Gringotts' is from Book 1.**


	4. Going to Hogwarts

**Chapter III : Going to Hogwarts**

Harry was getting ready to go to King's Cross. Using wandless magic, he shrank his trunk and put it in his pocket. He opened the window and let Hedwig, his owl, go to Hogwarts by herself. As he closed the window, he saw the taxi he called for enter Privet Drive so he went down and waited for it. He quickly got into it and went back to his thoughts as the taxi drove away.

August month had been difficult. His friends at Layla had learnt that he would only be back for the holidays and they were all saddened. Some even felt betrayed. He had had to reassure them telling them that he would stay in contact via mails so if they want any advices or help with homework or anything else, they just had to write him. He also had had to speak with the professors, explaining how he would follow his courses via mail and pass his exams during the holidays while taking the test at school with one of the teacher watching him and sending them the test papers. The professors had all accepted and told him to wait for September 2nd. Miss Sophie had warned him that everything Layla's lessons and homework. There was also the possibility that he would be allowed to skip a year a two.

Harry sighed as he got out of the taxi. He calmly went into the station. People stared at him as he stood out. He was after all wearing Layla's uniform – not that many would recognize it – which was like a suit with Layla's crest on the right side of his chest. His tie was black and his shirt green. The rest was black. So not to attract more attention, Harry leaned on the wall between platform 9 and 10 before going through when he saw that nobody was looking at him. The platform 9 ¾ was void of people as it was still early. Only ten o'clock. Harry got on the bright red train and found a compartment where he unshrank his trunk. From it, he took a book on Ancient Runes and began to read it after settling comfortably. As time passed, more and more people arrived on the platform and began to board on the train after saying goodbye to their families. Bright emerald eyes full of melancholy, Harry went back to his book. By the train left, he had finished it. Not wanting to start on a new book, he took out his notebook along with his pencil. He thought about what he could draw when an idea came to him. His pencil began to move almost on his own, touching the paper only lightly. Soon, a forest could be seen being drawn with different nuances. Harry was fully engrossed in his drawing when someone knocked on the door and opened it. A chubby boy stood in the opening.

"E-Excuse me, ha-have you seen a-a toad ?", stuttered the boy.

"What is your name ?", asked Harry looking at the boy.

"Ne-Neville Lo-Longbottom", answered the boy.

"I haven't seen your boy, Mr Longbottom but I can help you find it. Please, take out your wand."

Neville didn't understand why the other boy was speaking to him so politely but did as asked. Harry nodded.

"Now, what is your toad's name ?"

"Tr-Trevor"

"Ok. Put your wand in front of you and say '_Accio Trevor_' while thinking about your toad", explained Harry in a gentle voice.

" _Accio Trevor_", said Neville without stuttering, concentrating on the toad.

A few seconds later, a toad came, flying, into Neville Neville's hand. The boy was shocked.

"You have found your toad M Longbottom. Remember the spell in case he escapes you again", said Harry with a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Thank you", stuttered Neville before leaving the compartment, confused by Harry's attitude.

It was obvious that Neville had confidence problems. Harry briefly wondered if he would be able to help him. Putting the thought aside, he went back to his drawing. He was disturbed a second time when a dark haired and blue eyes boy entered the compartment.

"Do you mind if I sit here ?", asked the boy.

""I do not."

The boy put his trunk under the bench and sat quietly, observing the emerald eyed boy draw. From what he could see, the drawing would be magnificent. The drawer himself looked elegant. It didn't take him long to deduce who ot was, with the obvious eyes and slightly visible thunderbolt scar for it was mostly hidden.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you ?"

"Indeed. And you are ?"

"Theodore. Theodore Nott", answered Theodore in an even voice.

Harry nodded and went back to his drawing while Theodore took a book and read. None of them said anything and continued their activities silently. Suddenly, Harry stood and removed his coat, putting Layla's crest on his shirt. He took his robes out of his trunk and put them on. It felt strange. He was was used to Layla's uniform so wearing another one made him feel uncomfortable. Harry's move startled Theodore who seeing Harry put on his robes decided to do the same as he realized they were mid-way to Hogwarts. It didn't take them long to get changed and go back to their activities for the time they had left before arriving. It was then that a woman pushing a cart full of sweets interrupted them.

"Hello dears. Do any of you want anything ", asked the woman kindly.

"No, thank you, Madam", replied Harry, as polite as ever.

"I'll take two Chocolate frogs", said Theodore, handing the money.

"Here you go dear", replied the woman taking the money and handing the chocolates.

"Thank you."

With that she left the compartment. A few hours later, just as Harry finished his drawing, the train arrived at destination. Both boys stepped on the platform.

"First years ! First years ! Come here please !", shouted a giant man with a lantern in his hand.

All the first years went to him. Soon they were all near him.

"Everyone here ? Good ! Now get on the boats ! No more than three per boat !"

Harry and Theodore being next to each other, climbed on in the same boat. Not long after, they were joined by Neville who sat down quietly after nodding to Theodore to greet him Soon, the boats were moving and the castle that was Hogwarts came into view, bringing many exclamations of surprise. Illuminated by many lights, Hogwarts lowed. It truly was a magnificent sight. One that looked like Harry's drawing noted Theodore.

The giant man led them inside the castle and stopped in front of two huge doors.


End file.
